


Conditioned Response

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Mind Games, Non-Consensual Bondage, Turtlecest, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don desires Raph but the hothead doesn't feel the same way. This doesn't mean that Don can't make him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conditioned Response

Desperate times called for desperate measures. As far as Don was concerned, this was indeed a desperate time and any and all actions could be taken without reproach in order to achieve the best possible outcome.

The problem that Don was facing was one of the heart. For years he had harbored a crush on his most hotheaded of brothers. The strength and passion that Raph put into everything that he did drew Don in and made him desire his brother even more.

Having a crush on Raph was all well and good for Don. The place he ran into trouble was that he knew Raph didn’t return his desire. Instead, Raph was fixated on their clown of a younger brother. Somehow Mikey had captured Raph’s attention and Don couldn’t stand this.

This is what led Don to his current situation. He had needed to find a way to make Raph stop wanting Mikey and to start liking him. Don was going to make absolutely certain that this would happen if it was the last thing that he did.

The perfect opportunity presented itself when they were all getting ready to go to the Battle Nexus. Don knew that with the time difference between the two dimensions, plus the extra time that Splinter wanted to spend with his friend the Daimyo they would be gone for about two weeks in Earth time.

It wasn’t very hard for Don to slip some syrup of ipecac into Raph’s food in order to induce vomiting and make it appear that Raph had food poisoning and would have to miss the trip. He had also selflessly volunteered to stay behind and make sure that Raph got any treatment that he needed as Raph was taken to his lab to rest. That was over half a day ago. Now the two of them were alone in the lair and Don could barely contain his excitement.

~

Raph’s return to wakefulness was slow and filled with confusion. The last thing Raph remembered before his family left was being helped into Don’s lab to rest on cot. Now he was sitting upright and couldn’t seem to move his body.

Realizing that he couldn’t free himself woke Raph up like a splash of water to the face. Frantically he started tugging at the bindings that held his arms, legs, and chest to the chair that he was sitting on and found he couldn't even move an inch. It soon became obvious to him that he wouldn’t be escaping any time soon.

Instead Raph took a moment to examine the rest of his surroundings to try and figure out what was going on. A quick glance around the room showed him that he was still in Don’s lab though his brother wasn’t in his line of sight. The next three things that Raph noticed were that there was a needle in his arm connected to an IV bag, that there was something wrapped around his neck, and there was something pushed up inside his rectum.

This newest realization had Raph flushing slightly at how whatever was inside him had gotten there and worried about who would have put it there. He didn’t know how he had gotten into this position but he wanted out of it right now.

Just as Raph was about to start struggling against his bindings again, the sound of rustling behind him caught his attention. Even by craning his neck as far as he could, Raph wasn’t able to see Don until the olive turtle stepped out in front of him.

For a moment they just stared at each other taking in the other’s presence. Don was feeling flushed and excited seeing his strong brother at his mercy like this. Raph for his part was shocked to see his brother standing there so calmly while he was tied to a chair and unable to move.

“What’s going on Don? Why am I tied up like this?” Raph asked, hoping that there might be some reasonable explanation for everything.

“It’s an experiment,” Don said simply as he walked close enough to his brother that he could start caressing the broad muscular shoulders. “One that I think you will eventually come to enjoy and that I know I will. You will be here for a while so the IV will keep you hydrated and provide you with the nutrients that you need.”

“What the hell are you talking about Don?” Raph shouted. “You can’t run some kind of experiment on me. Let me go right now!”

Before Raph could continue yelling at his brother to let him go, Don grabbed hold of a roll of duct tape. Don tore off a long strip and used it to cover Raph’s mouth so that he wouldn’t be able to continue talking and could instead put his whole focus into what Don was saying and doing.

“You’re going to watch this video that I put together and the goal is for it to help you realize what you should really want,” Don explained, completely ignoring Raph’s muffled protests. as he turned Raph to face the computer and started up the program that he wanted.

The plan was simple conditioning. While Don eventually wanted Raph’s love and affection, he knew that there was only so much that he could do in two weeks and so for now he would settle for lust. Having Raph desire him above anyone else, especially Michelangelo, would be the starting point.

The first image to appear on the screen was one of Don and Raph jumped as much as he could in his bindings when the thing in his ass started moving around.

“As you can no doubt feel, you have a nice vibrating dildo pressed against your prostate. When you do something good or see something that you should want it will vibrate giving you pleasure,” Don explained to the now shaking Raphael.

The next image to appear on the monitor in front of him was one of Mikey. This time when Raph jumped it wasn’t out of pleasure but instead, pain as mild electric shocks travelled through his body.

“What you’re feeling now it the effects of the electric dog collar that you have on,” Don told the bound turtle. “You will get shocked whenever you do something bad or you see something that you should want to stay away from.”

The rest of the afternoon and well into the evening for Raph was spent watching videos and seeing pictures of both Don and Mikey and being either subjected to the vibrations of the dildo or shocked by the collar depending on who was on the computer monitor.

Throughout the entire ordeal Don merely sat in an extra chair and watched his brother to see the reactions that he was having. When Raph began reacting to the images before the stimulus elicited a response, than he would know that his conditioning was beginning to take effect.

By the end of the day Raph was exhausted and panting from the shocks and forced arousal. He felt a wave of relief pass through him when Don stood up and turned off the computer.

“Well I think that was a good start,” Don chirped happily, oblivious to Raph’s discomfort. “You should get some sleep now Raph so you have the energy to get through tomorrow.”

Before Don left the lab he pulled the tape off of Raph’s mouth so that there wouldn’t be a chance that he would choke during the night. As Raph opened his mouth to try telling Don off again, Don swooped in and kisses Raph using the open mouth as an invitation to stick his tongue in and deepen the kiss.

Raph was sputtering in disgust when Don pulled away and marched out of the room closing the door firmly behind him. After an hour of yelling to no avail, Raph finally gave up and fell into a fitful slumber.

The next three days followed by in much the same manner. Raph was forced to watch videos of both Don and Mikey and received the vibrations against his prostate or shocks from the collar. By the afternoon on the fifth day Raph was really starting to feel the strain of resisting Don’s training.

He was currently watching a video about Don and the dildo was vibrating like crazy. A feeling of arousal was building in Raph’s lower plastron and there was nothing that he could do to stop it. What made it even worse was that like usual Don was sitting in the room and he could smell the change in Raph’s pheromones.

With a smirk that threatened to split his face, Don left his chair and knelt in front of Raph so that he was in between the muscular emerald thighs. “I can help you with your little problem if you want Raphie,” Don purred.

Raph tried refusing but the new piece of tape covering his mouth let no coherent sound escape. Don paid no attention to Raph’s attempts at protests and licked that the bulging slit trying to hold back Raph’s rather large erection.

The combination of the vibrator in his ass and Don’s tongue had Raph’s dropping down into the warm, wet mouth waiting for him. Don went to town with his new toy bobbing up and down and turning his mouth into a vacuum that soon had Raph reaching his climax and spilling into him. As Raph’s semen filled his mouth, Don made sure to swallow down every drop.

“You see Raph,” Don said as he licked his brother’s cock clean. “I know how to take care of you. I know how to satisfy your every need.”

Leaving his brother, Don walked out of the lab. The emerald turtle was then left by himself in the lab for the continuation of that day’s condition. He had no energy to try to put up and fight that he was starting to think that he couldn’t possibly win.

By the middle of the next week and with only three day left until their family returned Don was seeing quite a bit of progress with his brother. Now when he entered the room to begin that day’s session there was an obvious bulge at the bottom of Raph plastron indicating his excitement at just seeing the genius without the video.

The rest of the week passed by and the moment of truth had finally come. Their family was going to be returning today and Don would see if his conditioning with Raph had worked. He had finally released Raph from the chair and they were waiting in the living room. When the blue portal opened up and Mikey came bounding out, throwing himself at Raph, Don couldn’t have been happier when he saw Raph flinch away from their youngest brother. Mikey frowned at the reaction but no one else seemed to notice.

“I see you are feeling better Raphael,” Master Splinter said. “How was everything while we were gone?”

“It was very pleasurable Sensei,” Don answered with a wide smile. “We both got everything we wanted.”


End file.
